Arthur Weasley
Arthur Weasley is a wizard in the employ of the Ministry of Magic. Since at least 1992, he worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. In 1996, he was promoted to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects by new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour. He is married to Molly Weasley, whom he met at Hogwarts when they were both Gryffindors. The Weasleys make their home at The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole in southwest England and have six sons — Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron — and a daughter, Ginny. Biography Early Life Little is known about Arthur's early life. He was born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley née Black, who was disowned for marrying a "blood traitor", as the Black family believed strongly in the notion of pure-blood supremacy. Arthur had two brothers, including Bilius Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1961 to 1968 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. After leaving Hogwarts, Arthur gained employment in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. At some point in time, he purchased a Muggle car, a Ford Anglia, and bewitched it to make it fly; in order to do so, he made sure to include a loophole in a law he wrote for the Ministry: as long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, it would be legal. 1992 In 1992, Ron, Fred, and George borrowed the car to rescue Harry from Privet Drive. When Arthur returned to The Burrow after a night of Ministry raids, he was pleased to find out the car could indeed fly, until he caught his wife's eye; he then reprimanded the boys for doing so. During Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing event at Flourish and Blotts', Arthur got into a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy over Arthur's fascination with Muggles. When Harry and Ron were prevented from getting on Platform 9 3/4, the pair borrowed the Ford Anglia to fly to Hogwarts. Because of the potential breach of the Statute of Secrecy, Mr. Weasley faced an inquiry at work over the incident. Arthur and Molly were called to Hogwarts in the spring of 1993, when it was learned the Monster of Slytherin had taken their daughter, Ginny, into the Chamber of Secrets. 1993 In 1993, when Sirius Black was at large and was believed to be seeking Harry, Arthur wanted to tell Harry the truth. He discussed the matter with his wife in secret, not wanting Harry to panic. Harry, however, overheard their conversation. On Platform 9 3/4, Arthur and Harry briefly discussed what Harry had heard; while claiming to be pleased Harry was not scared, Arthur urged Harry not to go seeking Black. 1994 In the summer of 1994, Arthur managed to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup from Ludo Bagman. They went to the Top Box, where he was confronted by his old nemesis, Lucius Malfoy. After the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione returned to their tents, a group of Death Eaters stormed the campsite and began jinxing Muggles. Arthur, along with Percy, Charlie and Bill went to combat them. Before he left, he told Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to seek refuge in the woods, and he would find them when it was safe. When he returned - almost Stunning them - and saw the Dark Mark in the sky, he declined that Harry had conjured it, although Harry's wand (carried by Winky, whom he also refused to believe had conjured it) was used to send it up into the sky. 1995 A week into the summer holiday, Arthur got into an argument with his son Percy. Percy had recently been promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister, working directly for Cornelius Fudge; he had hoped his family would be pleased. Percy insulted his father, claiming that ever since he started at the Ministry, he had to struggle against Arthur's reputation, and that Arthur had no ambition, which was, in Percy's eyes, the reason behind the family's poor economic status. Percy continued by saying that Arthur was an idiot to align himself with Dumbledore, and that Percy's own loyalty lay with the Ministry. Percy soon moved out and found a flat in London. When Harry broke the International Statute of Secrecy on August 2, Arthur escorted him to his hearing at the Ministry on the 15th. While he normally Apparated to work, Arthur felt arriving in a non-magical fasion would make a better impression, given what Harry was being disciplined for. One night, while guarding the Hall of Prophecy for the Order of the Phoenix, Arthur was attacked by Voldemort's snake Nagini; the attack was witness by Harry, through his scar. Critically injured, Arthur was taken to St. Mungo's. He survived the attack, but was required to take a Blood Replenishing Potion at regular intervals. At the suggestion of trainee Healer Augustus Pye, Arthur tried stitches, a Muggle alternative, which Molly did not like. However, the stitches were not effective; Nagini's fangs apparently had a poison that dissolved them. 1996 After the Ministry finally accepted the truth that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned to power, Arthur was promoted; heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. The Burrow also became the home of his son Bill's new fiance, Fleur Delacour, much to Molly's dismay. The Burrow was later placed under the highest security the Ministry could provide, due to arrangments to have Harry stay there for the summer. During this time, Arthur would sometimes bring home news of odd accidents or disappearances, such as that of Ollivander, before they even reached the Daily Prophet. Arthur later accompanied several of his family members, as well as Harry and Hermione, to Diagon Alley, under Ministry protection. Harry later spoke to Arthur about suspecting Draco Malfoy of being a Death Eater and having purchased something Dark from Borgin and Burkes, before leaving for Hogwarts. Later, Arthur personally had Malfoy Manor searched for any possible Dark objects, to no avail. Harry, Ron and Ginny spent Christmas at the Burrow, where Harry tried to persuade Arthur and Lupin that there was indeed something Dark about Malfoy. Newly appointed Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour would also arrive at The Burrow, with Arthur's son Percy in toe. Scrimgeour attempted to recruit Harry, with little success, while Percy once again fell out with his family. 1997 Harry's suspicions about Draco Malfoy were later proved to be true, when he helped Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts and Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape. Arthur and Molly later arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower to see their son Bill, who was gravely injured by Fenrir Greyback during the conflict. The Weasley's sadly attended the funeral of Dumbledore, a man they respected greatly and who had lead them as the head of the Order of the Phoenix. During the summer holidays, Arthur would participate in the plan to evacuate Harry from the home of his aunt and uncle, before his seventeenth birthday (as a charm bestowed upon him by his mother at the point of her death would finally be broken). Unfortunately, dozens of Death Eaters ambushed the Order members and the Battle over Little Whinging ensued. Alastor Moody would be killed by Voldemort himself in the conflict, while Arthur's son George, would lose an ear at the hands of Severus Snape. Harry, however, is successfully transported to The Burrow; which is protected by powerful enchantments. During the wedding of Bill and Fleur, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus would arrive informing the guests that the Ministry had fallen to Voldemort and that Scrimgeour was dead. Death Eaters then interrupted the reception and the Weasley family is placed under constant watch. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, escape to 12 Grimmauld Place. After they arrived, Arthur's Patronus appeared and informed them that the rest of the family was safe, but warned them not to attempt contact. When Harry accidentally broke the Taboo on Voldemort's name in 1998, the Death Eaters realized that Ron was with Harry, and the other Weasleys, including Arthur, were forced into hiding and prevented from going to work. In May, Arthur arrived at the school to take part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Shortly before the battle began, Arthur reconciled with his son Percy. In the years after Voldemort's death, Arthur's family grew even larger with the births of numerous grandchildren. His Way of Thinking in 1995.]] As a pure-blood wizard who refuses to discriminate against Muggles, Muggle-born or half-blood wizards and witches, Arthur earns the contempt of Lucius Malfoy, among others, and is considered a "blood traitor". Arthur and Muggles Arthur is fascinated at how Muggles are able to go about their lives without magic. Whenever he finds himself in close proximity to them, he has a hard time containing his enthusiasm. During Harry's stays at the Burrow, he likes to sit next to Harry, in order to ask him questions about living with them, and has at various times attempted to engage the Dursleys in conversation. In addition to his Ford Anglia, Arthur also collects a number of other Muggle items. He has large collection of plugs and batteries, as well as other undisclosed items in his shed. After successfully transporting Harry to The Burrow in the aftermath of the Battle over Little Whinging, Arthur showed Harry the remains of Sirius' motorcycle and told him he was eager to learn how the brakes worked, and that he also wanted to put it back together when Molly wasn't around. In time, Arthur did put it back together, and returned it to Harry. Because of his fondness for Muggles, in 1992, he drafted a proposition for the Ministry called the Muggle Protection Act. Many pure-blood wizards took offense to this, and Lucius Malfoy attempted to sabotage Arthur's plans; by planting Tom Riddle's diary on Arthur's daughter, he hoped to discredit Arthur and bury the legislation. In 1992, when he learned Harry had never traveled by the Floo Network, he joyfully began to ask about the "escapators" in the London Underground. When the Weasleys and Harry met Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley, Arthur was ecstatic to meet Hermione's parents, who were exchanging Muggle money at Gringotts. While the other family members went shopping for school supplies, Arthur insisted on taking Mr. and Mrs. Granger for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. When he took his family, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, he was adamant about remaining incognito. He insisted on putting up their tents by hand and cooking their food outside with a fire. While somewhat familiar with the concept, he had trouble with a Muggle matchbox; he would light a match and subsequently drop it in surprise. In the end, he managed to get the fire lit with Hermione's help. His wall in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office is covered with Muggle pictures, including several of Muggle cars (one of which is a disassembled motor), Muggle post boxes, which he appears to have cut out of a Muggle children's book, and a diagram of how to wire a plug. His greatest ambition is to find out how Muggles are able to keep airplanes airborne. Personality While Arthur Weasley was often seen as "fun" in the earlier years, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the gathering crisis in the wizarding world he shouldered a role of increasing challenges, assuming duties within the Order of the Phoenix in addition to new responsibilities at the Ministry. He is protective of Harry, and at times assumes a father-like role, a position previously occupied by Harry's godfather Sirius Black, and by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. In the wizarding world, Arthur Weasley can be understood to play the role of a well-meaning, reasonably competent everyman, trying to raise a family and do the right thing. He is a man of principle, and remains loyal to Dumbledore even though this retards his advancement in the Ministry of Magic and costs him the respect of Percy, who also works at the Ministry but agrees more strongly with the policies of the Minister for Magic. Behind The Scenes *Arthur Weasley was originally intended to die in either the fifth or seventh book, but J.K. Rowling decided against it because he was "one of the few good fathers in the series." *There may be a pattern in the Weasley family of naming after characters in Arthurian Legend. King Arthur was a legendary British ruler; the names Percy and Ginny may also be derived from the legendary figures of Percival and Guinevere, respectively. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Arthur Category:Weasley family ru:Артур Уизли pl:Artur Weasley